Snow Drop
by EireneHarmonia
Summary: When he asked her what her favourite flower was, her reply was Snowdrops. When he asked why, she told him that they were her farewells and greetings to Winter: to him. When she asked him when they would meet again… He smiled tenderly before saying: when the next Snowdrop blooms. Mini Arcs and One-shots. Canon-Verse and Alternate Universe. JackXOC.
1. Snow Drops - Prelude

Disclaimer: This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians and The Guardians of Childhood which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation and William Joyce respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

_You're in a far, far away, far off place_

_Where I believe every day is spring to you_

_On a far off day, a very far off future_

_If you meet me again,_

_Tell me we were always together. _

– Ryeowook

* * *

One Fine Spring Day – Ryeowook

* * *

Snow Drop

Prelude

They sat together in a beautiful flowering meadow in France. It was early Spring: when the air was fresh and cool and the flowers bloomed in small but sweet amounts. There was a cool wind blowing in from the mountains, comforting him with its fresh breeze and comforting her with the scent of blooming flowers.

Together they sat in comforting silence; the only sound in the fields was the rustling of nearby trees and the occasional song bird.

She sat in the center of the field; with her legs tucked neatly to one side and him lying flat on his back in the grass with his head propped in her lap. She busied herself by weaving an intricate crown of wildflowers that he had gathered for her earlier. He lay in her embrace, dozing off in exhaustion of a long but pleasant Winter.

When she finished, she placed the crown atop her head before gazing down at the sleeping boy. A gentle smile formed on her lips as she watched him nap; his white locks splayed over her pale blue dress, his head angled towards her, his face missing its mischievous grin and replaced with a serene calm.

She leaned down over him, stopping only when her shoulder length hair almost brushed his face and his cool breath grazed the longer strands. She smiled warmly then and tenderly caressed his pale cheek with the tips of her fingers before moving to brush several strands of snow-coloured hair from his closed eyelids, sweeping them over the side of his forehead.

The touch made him stir and the girl froze. His eyes gradually opened, revealing a set of vibrant blue irises. He blinked several times to wake himself up as he tilted his head back and glanced up at the girl leaning over him: her soft green eyes wide open in shock while wincing in guilt of waking him.

He smiled fondly at her before sitting up slowly and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, leaning back to allow him to sit up, "I didn't mean to wake you."

He laughed, smoothing down his hair and stretching his arms over his head.

"I don't mind." He said, sighing as he glanced over at the sun, "It's time I get going anyway, any longer here and it will start snowing."

Her heart fell as she smiled unhappily. Early spring and late autumn were the only times that was safe for them to meet – for the weather was cool enough for him to endure, but warm enough for her with withstand. But nevertheless, despite the effort they go through into setting aside time for each other, the season was short and over far, far too soon.

He turned to see the girl's sorrowful smile and one formed on his lips as well.

"The months will pass quickly." He said.

"I know," she murmured, "but not quickly enough."

He took one of her hands in his, caressing it before pressing his lips against the back of it – just like when they first formally met. He glanced up at the girl to see a rosy blush forming on her cheeks, he chucked: she was still as timid as when they first met.

Her eyes met his, but only a second before she quickly looked down, the movement so sudden that the flower crown on her head slipped a little lower onto her forehead. The crown was intricate in design, with the small yellow, pink, and purple flowers scattered in a weave of delicate green leaves.

"What is your favourite flower?" he asked, changing topic from their imminent parting. He let go of her hand only to reach up and fix her falling crown.

She gazed up at him, locking her green eyes with his blue ones.

"Snow drops." She replied quickly with such assurance.

"Why?" He asked.

She paused, but only for a second.

"For….for they only bloom in early spring and late autumn." She murmured. "They … they are my farewells and greetings to Winter – to you."

Silence.

He stared at her, first stunned by her confession, but then his eyes softened as he smiled tenderly at her.

He reached out for her then, leaning in and pulling her close to catch her lips in a gentle but bittersweet kiss. They parted reluctantly, neither wanted to leave and both yearned for more. But they knew that it will only lead to more heartache.

"Till the next snow drop blooms then," he whispered, with his forehead still resting against hers. He had his eyes closed. He knew hers were too.

She struggled to keep the tears from falling.

"Goodbye, Jack."

"Farewell, Lily."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! Eirene here, if you have been following me from the beginning, then you probably have noticed that I've changed the formatting of my chapters a bit. I'm still trying to work out the kinks and where I exactly want this story to go. But, I do know that this chapter will be the official prologue or introduction to the _Snow Drop_ series. It's technically a teaser for the main sequence of drabbles that will take place in canon-verse, also known as 'Tales'. So, I hope you enjoyed it thus far and thank you for joining me on this journey!

**Please review, favourite, and follow! **

(A review or two would be spectacular, I would like to know if you guys like it or not.)

Cordially,

_EireneHarmonia _


	2. Fables Arc - Fables

Disclaimer: This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians and The Guardians of Childhood which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation and William Joyce respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

_I believe in everything until it's disproved. So I believe in fairies, the myths, dragons. It all exists, even if it's in your mind. Who's to say that dreams and nightmares aren't as real as the here and now?_

– John Lennon

* * *

The Garden Meeting – Memoirs of a Geisha OST by John Williams

* * *

Tales - Fables Arc  
Chapter 1: Fables  
1721

There was a legend, once told, about the creation of the Seasonal Spirits. Mother Nature grew tired of her work after centuries and centuries of maintaining balance of the seasons, so she decided to create creatures that can help her.

She started with spring: the season of rebirth and youth. Sitting beside her Tree, Mother Nature pulled a white flower from the ground and then blew life onto it. The blossom fell from her fingers and dissipated into a mass of swirling petals.

From the delicate petals formed a beautiful young woman; she had hair of pale gold; skin of white snow, and eyes of soft green. The young woman knelt beside Mother Nature. Mother Nature reached out and began to stroke the new formed sprit's hair.

"My child," Mother Nature said, "I name you, Calla, Lady of the Spring Skies and Goddess of the Spring Waters. You shall present the world with rain of renewal."

"Yes, Mother Nature." Calla said.

Summer: the season of vitality and contentment was the next season Mother Nature will create a spirit for. Mother Nature reached out and took a handful of the Sun's warmth and energy into her palms. She pulled the light closer to her pressing her lips against her cupped hands. She then let a breath escape, infusing the energy with life. A bright yellow coloured orb floated out of Mother Nature's hands and grew larger and larger until a masculine form can be seen from the fiery glow.

Out stepped a young man. He had hair of auburn bronze, skin of sun-kissed brown, and eyes of fiery hazel. Mother Nature stood and reached out to caress the young man's cheek.

"You, I shall name Julian." Mother Nature said, "My child, you will be the Lord of the Sun and Keeper of the Light, bring jubilation and warmth to the world."

"Yes, Mother Nature." Julian said.

Now, for Autumn: the season of transition and brilliance. Mother Nature then turned to float to the trunk of her tree and snapped off a two-pronged twig from it. She glided back down to the ground and pressed her lips against the twig before burying one end into the soft earth. Mother Nature took a step back as the two-pronged twig began to grow and grow until it grew into a tree with two thick branches, the wood snapped and cracked until the two thick branches ripped open to reveal hollow insides and two figures climbing out. One was male and the other was female. Both of them had dark red-brown hair, pale skin and mismatched coloured eyes. One eye was of pale grey and the other sky blue. The twin spirits held each other's hand as Mother Nature walked towards them. She took their intertwined hands in hers.

"The Autumn Twins," Mother Nature said, "I will name you Ceres, Keeper of the Harvest, Queen of Autumn; and Cedar, Lord of the Hearth, King of Autumn. Show the world the radiance and generosity of nature, my children.

"Yes, Mother Nature." Ceres and Cedar said.

Mother Nature now turned to create the spirit of Winter: the season of purity and of silence. She stopped by the stream and reached for water, but a presence behind distracted her. She turned to see someone coming into her glade. It was The Man in the Moon.

"Tsar Lunar, what a surprise. Is something amiss?" Mother Nature asked.

"Nothing at all, Mother Nature, I came for a social visit. What is it that you are doing?" Tsar Lunar asked.

"Why, I am creating spirits for the four seasons. See, there is Calla: the Spirit of Spring, Julian: the Spirit of Summer, Ceres and Cedar: The Twin Spirits of Autumn." Mother Nature said, gesturing to each of the spirits in turn.

"What of Winter, Mother Nature?" Tsar Lunar asked.

"I was in the midst of creating him before you interrupted me, Man in the Moon." Mother Nature said.

"Then, perhaps, Mother Nature, may I have the honour being his creator?" Tsar Lunar asked. Mother Nature looked surprise at his request.

"Well, if you insist, Tsar Lunar." Mother Nature said.

So, that night, Tsar Lunar created the Spirit of Winter. And who is that spirit, you may ask? Why it is none other than Jack Frost; the boy with ashen pale skin, hair white as snow, and eyes bluer than ice.

"Jack Frost" The Man in the Moon whispered to himself, "The Prince of Winter and Guardian of Fun, show the world the brilliance of winter and bring joy and happiness to the children of the world."

* * *

**Follow, favourite, and review, please!**


	3. Fables Arc - Encounter

Disclaimer: This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians and The Guardians of Childhood which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation and William Joyce respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

_A warm wind is blowing like it was that night_

_The flowers you lovingly planted have bloomed_

_Before I know it spring has come again._

– Ryeowook

* * *

Barasuishou's Theme – Rozen Maiden Traumend OST

* * *

Tales - Fables Arc  
Chapter 2: Encounter  
1863

The year was 1863. 151 years into his life and memories as a spirit. Winter was almost over, and Jack knew that it was time for him to loosen his icy reign on the weather. Calla, the seasonal spirit of the Spring, would not appreciate her rain becoming hail at the force of his chill.

He only had gotten several glimpses of the beautiful Rain Goddess over the past century and a half. Jack believed she was a benevolent spirit, unlike the fierce Summer King and the cold-blooded Autumn Twins. However, Jack knew for certain that she was not someone to be trifled with, for she was more ferocious that all of the other seasonal spirits combined. She was the eldest of Mother Nature's creations, after all.

Thus, the young Winter spirit opted for dusting the ground with a mist of snow instead of covering it in a blanket of white – it would be his way of saying goodbye until the next year. So Jack made his way around Europe, sweeping south further than usual in Italy – just for a little fun. Night began to fall upon the land and Jack was just about finished, so he turned around to return Burgess and his lake one last time before heading to Antarctica for the Spring, Summer, and early Autumn months.

Jack flew closer to the ground that he usually did when he came upon Germany, especially around the Black Forest region because he enjoyed frosting the uninhabited forest floor with magnificently large and intricate designs. So the Spirit of Winter circled around the shadowy woodlands, weaving around thick trees and lightly tapping them with his staff to leave beautiful designs and marks on them. However, in the midst of his artistic entertainment, something caught his eye: a patch of pure white in the middle of the dark brown, green, and black forest.

He skidded to a stop, released his hold on the wind and let his bare feet touch the forest floor. Curiosity got the best of him, so he decided to investigate.

"That's weird," he said to himself, "I don't remember letting this much snow fall in the area…" He approached the field of white with caution, holding his staff in front of him in preparation. As he neared, he realized that the field of white wasn't snow, but a rather a large patch of pure white flowers: snowy white blossoms of blooming petals with hanging stems of green. And in this area, his snow managed to penetrate the foliage, and the frozen water tumbled softly to the ground, giving the white glade an almost ethereal air.

Jack Frost stood there at the edge of the field, mystified by the flowers. How come there were so many? Why were they only in this area?

Suddenly, a figure appeared out of the corner of his eyes, a figure with a set of _wings._ Jack quickly ducked behind a tree, normally; he would never have hid, knowing that humans couldn't see him. But he knew this time, that this person was not a human. And he was right, for the individual who walked out from the shadows was a girl with a pair of white wings tucked neatly behind her back – wings just as white as the flowers and falling snow, except there was a streak of grey feathers running down the left appendage.

From what he can see, the girl had pale, shoulder length, blonde hair, and fair skin. She wore a flowing, white dress that stopped just below her knees and no shoes donned her feet.

He never met her before, or seen her around. Jack constantly travels the world and has seen most of the spirits, including the malevolent one: but never has he met her yet. He watched curiously as she entered the snowy glade with soft and gentle steps and then stood in the middle of the patch of flowers. He suddenly realized that within her presence, the blossoms became fuller, the petals glowed brighter, and the flowers appeared healthier. He watched as she raised her head to the sky and let the snowflakes melt onto her skin.

And before he knew it, he had fully stepped out from behind the tree and walked towards the glade.

However, he accidently snapped a branch in his steps. The girl gasped, turned her head and unfurled her wings, prepared to take flight.

"Hey, hey, wait! I didn't mean to startle you!" Jack said, holding his hands out, left palm up and his staff in full view in the universal gesture of being harmless. She stopped and glanced at him, her wings still quivering.

He saw that her eyes then. Soft pale green, and somehow, despite never meeting her, she looked familiar to him, like she reminded him of someone. She shrank back and raised a fist to her lips in uneasiness. Jack realized she was scared of him, with reason of course, for the Winter spirit just snuck up on her.

"Don't be scared," he said, "I'm not going to hurt you." He smiled a gentle smile, showing off a row of perfect pearl-white teeth. The girl slowly stopped shaking and began to fold her wings, slowly but not completely – she still didn't trust him.

"Nice set of wings, there, it must be so much fun to feel the wind rise underneath them." He said with an easy grin.

"Thank you…" she whispered.

"I'm – "

"Jack Frost…" she whispered.

"Nice to meet you…" Jack finished, trailing off in surprise, "What?" he said, "You know my name?"

"You are the Prince of Winter." She said. He laughed.

"Well, I wouldn't actually call myself a prince, but, I like the ring to it."

A hesitant smile graced the girl's lips. Jack grinned at being able to make her feel more comfortable.

"Lily!" someone called. The girl jumped and turned at the sound of the voice.

"Coming, sister!" she called back. "Um, I have to go." she said. "It was very nice meeting you," She held out a hand and Jack saw that she held a small bunch of the white flowers, offering the small bouquet to him.

He took the white blossoms for her as she backed away slowly.

"Good bye, Jack Frost." She said, waving timidly. He waved back more enthusiastically that she. And watched as she walked over to the edge of the glade where the voice came from. So then, he saw that the person who called for the girl, it was none other than the Rain Goddess herself.

And Jack suddenly realized why the girl looked so familiar; it was because she resembled Calla, and so she was Calla's sister, thus she must be a spirit of Spring as well – or at the very least, a creation of Mother Nature.

Jack glanced down at the flowers in his hand. The flowers never wilted, even in his cold grasp.

"And so, spring has come again." He murmured.

Years later, the white flowers still never died.

* * *

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**


	4. Fables Arc - Memories

Disclaimer: This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians and The Guardians of Childhood which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation and William Joyce respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

_My happiest memories_

_have no place in the_

_past; they are those _

_I have yet to create._

– Ellen Hopkins

* * *

My Love, So Sweet – Le Portrait De Petit Cosette OST

* * *

Tales - Fables Arc  
Chapter 3: Memories  
1860

Calla's palace in Sweden was always a soothing place to stay during the Winter months, Lily thought, as she lay sprawled in the gardens that her older sister made for her in particular.

She closed her eyes, letting the sweet and floral scents of thousands of blossoms fill her mind. Behind her, the sound of the rushing but soothing waterfall lulled her into a state of near sleep. And beneath her, the cool grass and soft earth provided more comfort to her than any bed could. Lily could easily doze off here and she did. She fell asleep and she dreamed. She dreamed of a memory that occurred nearly half a decade ago.

_She didn't mean to spy on him; it was just that her curiosity got the best of her, so she followed him back to America. The Spring Spirit of the Flowers was in England when she saw him; she was pollinating the blossoms, ensuring that they will grow during the right season, and that they will grow healthily. But then a boisterous, joy-filled laughter surprised her and pulled her from her work. The young Spring spirit snapped her head in the direction of the sound - up. _

_There she saw a young man soaring through the clouds, and even from this distance, she could see that he had brilliant white hair, and a radiantly bright smile. She wondered how he could fly without wings and suddenly she realized as sudden gust of cold air blew through her hair, feathers, and dress that the Spirit can control the wind. _

_ And she was unintentionally drawn to him; to his energetic flight, his cheerful laughter. _

_His pure happiness. _

_She honestly didn't mean to spy on him; it still winter and the chill was sapping at her strength and making it difficult to breathe. She timidly hid behind the trunk of a tree as she watched him play with the Colonial children. And even though they couldn't see him or hear him, the white haired spirit talked to them. He laughed with them and made snow balls for them to throw at each other. He nipped them on their noses with his magical snowflakes, creating pure joy and happiness for them. _

_She smiled lightly as she watched them play. Suddenly he turned around, as if he felt a presence watching him. Lily quickly ducked back behind the tree, fearing that he saw her. She was too shy to confront him. The white-haired boy glanced off into the distance of the barren forest; certain he felt someone watching him. But after seeing no one, he shrugged and returned to play. _

_Lily peeked out from behind the tree once again. She was enchanted by the boy, by his innocence, by his happiness. _

_And she will commit his happiness, his laughter, and his brilliant smile to memory. _

She woke up slowly, as the sounds of the rushing waters brought her back to the world of the wake. The memory troubled the girl. It was a happy memory for her, but that was all it was. Just a memory, and she didn't want just a single memory of him. She wanted more. She wanted to know who he was, what he was like, she wanted to know his _name._

"Calla," Lily called. The Rain Goddess glanced up from her perch on a large boulder on the southern end of the garden.

"Mm?" Calla murmured, as she flipped the page of the book in her lap.

"Have you ever met boy spirit with white hair?" Lily asked. "He has the ability to control ice, snow, and wind."

"You mean Jack Frost?"

"So Jack Frost is his name…" Lily murmured, toying with a blade of grass in her fingers. "Who is he?" Lily questioned.

"He's the Spirit of Winter, the only one of the Four Seasons who wasn't created by Mother Nature. Why do you ask, Lily?"

"What is he like?" Lily asked again.

"Well," Calla sighed, snapping the book shut, "I haven't formally met him. But, from witnessing his powers he's quite mischievous and energetic."

"Really?" Lily murmured.

"If you are so curious, Lily, why don't you go and meet him?"

"I want to." Lily confessed quietly.

"So go, he comes around Europe and stays in Germany for a bit of time during early Spring, maybe you can find him there." Calla suggested, her voice light and airy as she got up, brushed her dress and walked back to the palace. Little did Lily know, but her older sister had a playful smirk on her face.

"Calla – " Lily began to protest, but it was too late, the older Spirit of Spring had already left. So she was left sitting there, surprised by Calla's suggestion. Calla knows how shy Lily is: the girl can barely look at spirits other than her sisters without stuttering or wringing her hands nervously.

But Calla was right, Lily thought as small smile fell on her face. She wanted to meet Jack Frost; she wanted to makes memories _with_ him, and not just memories _of_ him.

So she will go to Germany, to meet Jack Frost: to meet her Prince of Winter.

* * *

**Favorite, follow, and review please!**


	5. Fables Arc - Play

Disclaimer: This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians and The Guardians of Childhood which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation and William Joyce respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

_"Sweet April showers do spring May flowers."_

– Thomas Tusser

* * *

Change – Rozen Maiden OST

* * *

Tales – Fables Arc  
Chapter 4: Play  
1870

The air was cool and crisp, smelling of pine leaves with the taste of freshly fallen snow upon the newly budding grass: Spring was coming once again. But it didn't matter to the mischievous Winter Spirit as he was busy playing with a pair of young foxes in the dense and snow covered forests of Switzerland.

Jack had created a fox out of snow to tag alone the pair of red ones as he followed behind them. The red foxes chased the beautiful white snow fox around in wide erratic circles. Jack also created patches of ice and watched as foxes to skid around, laughing when one tumbled head first into a pile of snow.

"You look like you are having so much fun!" a voice suddenly came; Jack skidded to a stop, releasing his hold on the snow fox as it puffed out of existence. The two remaining paused in confusion as they looked around for their missing playmate.

"Can I join you?"

Jack flipped around in surprise, swinging his staff with him in defence, and hat he saw was a little girl around the age of ten, sitting on a low tree branch. The girl had long, light blonde hair that was tied back with a black ribbon; her features were soft, delicate, and tinted with a soft rosy hue. She wore a bright green dress and brown leather boots that appeared to belong to the current time period – unlike the ripped dark leather pants and white blouse that Jack was wearing.

She swung her legs idly, Jack smiled and chucked. It has been while since he had spoken to another person, but he had no complaints.

"Woah, you surprised me, there!" Jack said, stabbing the butt of his staff down into the dirt and snow, leaning against it and crossed his arms over his chest nonchalantly. She smiled and hopped down from the tree, landing lithely like a cat. The foxes that stopped to watch what the whole commotion was suddenly leapt to the girl's side and weaved between her legs. She lifted one up then, and cuddled with it, cooing at the little canine.

Jack raised an eyebrow at the sight, wondering who this girl was. She was obviously another spirit – he could sense her aura – and she had an obvious affinity towards wildlife. The fox then clambered onto the girl's shoulder as she returned her attention to perplexed Winter spirit.

"Please, please, please, play with me?" she cried, cupping her hands together in front of her face in plea. The fox joined her, giving Jack an irresistible set of puppy dog eyes. Well, it's been a long time since he played with a human-like creature.

"Hmm…" Jack said, pausing to scratch his chin in thought. The little girl pouted.

"I'm just kidding with you, of course I'll play!"

The girl's smile brightened and she dashed towards him, tapping him on the chest before sprinting away in the other direction. The fox on her shoulder leapt off and joined its brother as they both began to chase after each other as well.

"Tag! You're it!" she yelled from over her shoulder.

A bright and wide smile formed on his lips as loud laughter erupted from his throat.

"Okay, here I come!" Jack yelled, picking up is staff and then starting to race after the little girl on his feet – knowing that the wind will make it unfair and take away from the fun. She was fairly fast for being such a tiny little creature, she zigzagged around the trees, using one as a shield to catch her breath as she giggled all the way. But Jack was much faster, so he tapped her lightly on the shoulder minutes later.

"Got ya! Now you're it!"

"Awe, okay! I'm coming!" she giggled, as she skidded to a stop and dashed after the white-haired boy. He weaved between the trees, and she followed behind, lagging a little before Jack slowed down for her. She suddenly made a gigantic leap and caught the Winter spirit around the middle, hanging on for dear life. The momentum of Jack's running and the girl's tackle sent them both tumbling to the ground in laughter.

"Got you!" she screamed, giggling wildly. Jack chuckled along with her, enjoying the adrenaline and joy that came with playing with someone who can see you – that wasn't an animal that is.

"That was so much fun." The girl cried, getting off the boy and laying in the snowy grass beside him. "My sisters never have time to play with me this time of year because they are always getting ready for Spring."

"Your sisters?" Jack asked, sitting up and dusting the snow and dirt off his shirt.

"Yep – oh wait. Calla's going to have a fit if she learns about how bad my manners are."

Calla. Once again, the Rain Goddess' name comes up. How many siblings does she have?

"I'm sorry." The girl said, standing up, "My name is April, I'm the Patroness of the Wildness." She gave him a short and sweet curtsy like he had seen all the ladies do in this century.

"Well then, April, don't worry, if I ever see Calla I'll tell her you have the best manners in all the land." He said with a gentle smile. April beamed and jumped for joy.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Jack Frost." He said, standing up and dusting his pants off before giving her a deep bow of his own.

April gasped and grabbed onto the collar of his white blouse. Jack froze at the suddenness of her actions as she pulled him down to eye level: mellow green met icy blue.

"Wait, you're Jack Frost? _The_ Jack Frost? The Prince of Winter?!"

"If people are going to keep calling me a prince, I might as well dub myself royalty." Jack joked.

"Oh my gosh," April continued, "Lily is going to be so jealous!"

Lily. The girl from Germany? The girl with white wings and gave him flowers that never died?

"She is always thinking about you."

Jack gaped in shock.

"She – she does?"

"Definitely, she really wants to talk to you; especially after you met in Germany. But she can't even muster up the courage. Lily's really shy you know. I mean, the only people she would really talk to are Calla and me. And that doesn't really count because we're her sisters. Well, I guess Eros **(1)** might count, because she is his pro-pro-protégée? Ya… I think that is the word." April continued to ramble.

Jack tuned her out half-way through her rant in shock of her revelation. But it has been ten years since he met Lily and he never saw a trace of the – Wait. There were times where he felt like he was being watched, was it her? She could have gone up to say hi to him, no need to hide. Or the times he would play in the forests, he would find white feathers in a field of flowers. He would have always dismissed them a bird feathers, but did he chase her away? However, April did say Lily was shy… Jack scoffed, amused by the girl's antics.

"Anyway – "

"April, you said you were The Patroness of Wilderness, right?" Jack asked.

"Uh huh, that's right." April said, not minding hat Jack just interrupted her, "I take care of the animals, usually during the Spring, but I work throughout most of the four Seasons as well." That does explain why the foxes were so comfortable around her...

"Then what of Lily?"

"She's the Flower Princess." April stated, "Lily's always busy during the Spring and Summer months, especially around Valentines." Flower Princess. So that is how the flowers never died: the girl is the dominion of the blossoms.

"But anyway, I'm sure you would like Lily. I mean, she is way too shy and quiet, but she is caring and loving, and, and, and she really wants to be your friend, Jack."

"But, why?"

"She thinks you are –"

"April!" someone called. April and Jack both turned at the sound to see someone with a set of large white wings landing on the edge of the forest.

"There she is, there she is!" April yelled, jumping up and down, whispering suddenly. The girl pulled on Jack's arm. "Oh, Jack, you have to stay and talk to her." April begged. "Please, please, please!?"

"Calm down, April, I wasn't going to say no in the first place." The girl's face lit up like the sun, and she started to pull Jack with her to the edge of the forest to meet the shy older sister. What could be the harm of meeting her? From what April told him, Lily means well, and it was always fun to have another friend to play with.

"April? Are you there?" the girl called, her voice soft with a light lilt. "We have to go, April. Calla wants to see us back at her palace for the evening."

Her steps in the woods were quiet, barely making a sound.

In ten years, since Jack first met her, Lily's appearance hadn't changed – as all immortals won't. But she did exchange her white dress for a soft purple one instead, and a top her head sat a simple and modest crown of daisies – just as appropriate for the timid Princess of Flowers. The girl went barefooted as well.

"Lily, I'm over here!" April called. Lily turned at the sound, giving her younger sibling a gentle smile, however, her smile slowly vanished as her eyes widened in shock as she realized who April was dragging along with her.

"Look who I found too! Jack played tag with me!" April said pointing to her playmate that doubled her in height. Lily didn't respond, the girl was frozen in astonishment. Jack gave his biggest and brightest smile for her – and the gesture made her tense up just a bit.

Jack's smile softened delicately. Lily's timid and hesitant demeanour fascinated the teenage hellion. She needed to learn to have more fun and to loosen up, Jack decided; and he knew that he was just the person to get her to do that.

"Oh don't just stand there, Lily, say hi, or Calla will get be ashamed of our bad manners!"

The said girl quickly recovered and dipped into a graceful curtsy, keep her eyes on the ground, "It's nice to see you again, Jack," she murmured. Jack grinned, seeing how these girls have adopted the style of the greetings from the current era; he too dropped into a deep bow, and this time he offered his hand to the girl, as he has seen many of the Europeans do.

"And you again, Lily, the Princess of Flowers." He said with a playful grin.

April muffled her giggling with her hands in the background as Jack looked up from his bow to see that Lily was smiling nervously at him. She slowly and shakily slipped her warm fingers into his frigid palm, watching with growing surprise as he brought her hand closer to himself and pressed his lips against her knuckles. When Jack let go, Lily quickly brought her hand to her chest.

April squealed.

"Uh- right, you said Calla wanted to see us? Okay, I'll go first then, bye Jack! We should play together again one day!" April called, before running off into the distance. Lily quickly turned and reached out for her younger sister.

"April – wait!" Lily called after her, but she had already disappeared into the depths of the forest, leaving Jack alone with the timid Spring spirit. Lily turned to him then, wringing her hands nervously in her hands. Jack laughed.

"She's a lively one." He commented. Lily smiled with a light huff.

"Um, thank you for playing with April." She said, "She's always bored during early Spring when Calla and I are always busy with our duties."

"It was nothing," Jack said, "I enjoyed playing with her, next time, you should join us."

She smiled, cupping her hands together before opening them to reveal a single blossom of a pink sweet pea. She offered it to him.

"It's a sweet pea, it means thank you."

Jack smiled and carefully plucked the blossom for her hand, and gentle frost began to coat the stem of the flower.

"Unfortunately, this one won't last like the other ones." Lily murmured, "But it will stay healthy for several weeks"

"Thank you." Jack said.

"…um… I need to go too."

"You don't need to hide from me." Jack quickly said before she turned to leave, "I don't bite. I promise. You can come and talk to me anytime you want."

She froze as a blush rose to her cheeks from being caught sneaking around.

"The next time we see each other, we can play a game." He said.

"Alright. Until next time, Jack."

"Good bye, Lily."

And she left, unfurling her wings that had a single streak of grey, and taking off into the air.

"Wait!" Jack called after her, as a question suddenly popped into his head, "What do the other white flowers mean then?"

* * *

(1) Eros: The Greek God of Love

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hello everyone! Eirene here and welcome to the whimsical world of_ Snow Drop_! The one-shots and drabbles within this series will be part of different universes and it will also include the original canon-verse, just so everyone knows.

**Please favourite, follow, like and review! **

Your reviews are most appreciated because it boosts my confidence and motivation to write.


	6. Nightmares Arc - Cruelty

Disclaimer: This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians and The Guardians of Childhood which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation and William Joyce respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

_Eyes black, big paws and _

_Its poison_

_Its blood_

_And big fire, big burn_

_Into the ashes_

_And no return_

– Fever Ray

* * *

Unhallowed – Le Portrait De Petite Cosette OST

* * *

Tales – Nightmares Arc  
Chapter 1: Cruelty, Thy Name is Vengeance  
March 4th, 2014

It has been a year and a half since Pitch Black lost at the hands of the Guardians Five, and he had barely recovered from the backfired damage done. He was still weary, broken down by his own nightmares. But his anger was fierce – more fervent than ever: and it was all concentrated on one person.

And now he comes for vengeance upon him, upon Jack Frost. For without the Winter spirit, the Guardians would have fallen and Pitch would have won against the Man in the Moon. So he will destroy the boy so there would be no one to stop at his next attack, he will destroy the boy out of pure rage and resentment.

The world was dark and quiet when the Nightmare King emerged from his lair under the distorted and mangled steel bedframe in Burgess.

He silently and ominously rose from the depths and made his way over to the Winter spirit's lake, where he knew Jack would be at this time of the year. Pitch Black came with an army of nightmares horses, his trusted steed, Onyx at his side.

There he found the boy dozing off in one of the highest trees overlooking the lake, with his staff dangling precariously from loose fingers.

"Now, why not start with a rude awakening?" Pitch Black hissed to himself before snapping his fingers. He knew that simply destroying the staff wasn't enough – the boy's very core needed to be broken and smashed to pieces.

His army of nightmares surged forward towards the unexpected Guardian.

The boy's honed senses kicked when sensing danger, his eyes snapped open and his fingers instantaneously tightened around the staff, quickly swung it in an upwards ark, creating a layer of ice and snow to protect him as he launched off the branch and into the skies. Pitch watched with a growing sneer as the boy was playing right into his hands, for Pitch was prepared for Jack's attempted retaliation – he will give the boy no time for recovery.

When Jack had launched into the skies, there was a nightmare horse waiting behind him. The black horse kicked him in the back, shoving the boy forward and into the tree again. Jack gave out a surprised and pained yelp followed by a muffled grunt as he slammed into the tree, head first, and plummeted to the ground.

Jack lay there, face in the snow for several seconds before quickly snapping upright and holding his staff in front of him. He winced: colliding head first into the tree hurt. His vision was blurry and his world spun as he struggled to right himself.

But Pitch spared the young Guardian no mercy, as he commanded his minions to attack. Jack was quick on the defence, and his reflexes were instinctive as he dodged the attacks and destroyed several Nightmares swiftly with sharp icicles and mounds of snow. But the concussion that occurred hindered the boy's balance and judgement, thus rendering his movements clumsy.

One of the Nightmares nicked him in the side with its hoof and as Jack arched his back in pain, another grabbed his staff between its teeth and wrenched it from his grasp.

"No!" Jack cried as he reached out for his prized weapon, but to no avail: he was surrounded by a circle of nightmares and was backed into a tree; another move would leave him more injured that he already was.

"Well, Jack, what a night this has been." Pitch mused as he stepped out from behind the shadows and into the moon's light, a cruel sneer upon his stern features.

Jack snapped his head up at the sound and his eyes widened at the sight.

"Pitch. But - How -"

"My recovery was slow and painful, but nevertheless, I recovered." Pitch hissed, as Onyx brought to him the stolen staff. Jack watched, tight lipped as the staff was exchanged into Pitch's hands.

"What do you want, Pitch."

"It is simple, this time around. I don't want to be believed in. I want vengeance; I want to _destroy_ Tsar Lunar and his _precious_ Guardians, and what better way than to start by breaking their newest and youngest member? The Guardian of Fun: the one who brought me to this wretched state." He mocked as he ran a finger down the staff. Jack shivered, feeling Pitch's touch violate his very soul.

"It will just be like Antarctica." Jack warned, trying to make it sound as though a broken staff is of no concern, "I can fix it."

Pitch chuckled sinisterly, "This is why I will do more than just break your beloved twig, Jack Frost."

And with that, Pitch quickly and mercilessly snapped the wood in two. Jack knew it was coming, but the pain was so great that he screamed, clutching his chest as agony ripped through his being: the same fiery ache that devoured his insides a year and a half ago in Antarctica. But despite the pain, he managed to stay upright: but not for long.

Pitch had vanished and reformed within the circle of his Nightmare. Sneering pitilessly as he reached out and seized the boy's neck in one hand, slamming him against the trunk of the tree.

Jack cried out and tried to pry Pitch's fingers off of him, but it was in vain, the boy was weak after the furious beating and his staff was the foundation of his powers. But he refused to give up. He starred at Pitch coldly, his eyes shining brilliant blue against Pitch's eerie yellow.

But the Nightmare King was not intimidated by the harsh gaze.

His grasp tightened.

Jack spluttered for air.

Pitch leaned in towards to the struggling Winter spirit.

"You should have joined me when you had the chance, Jack." Pitch whispered into the boy's ear.

"I'd rather die than join you." Jack grunted. Pitch grinned: a menacing grin.

"So be it." The Nightmare King hissed. He held out his free hand as Onyx presented him a black jeweled dagger. Pitch took it with a cruel flourish of his wrist, glancing at the weapon before looking at Jack through the corner of his eyes.

Jack swallowed as best as he could, refusing to look frightened.

"I will destroy you, Jack Frost." Pitch stated calmly, "I will destroy the very _heart _in you."

Then, with a whirl of the dagger, Pitch shoved the blade into Jack's chest, piercing the boy's heart. Jack's eyes widened and an anguished crying tore from his lips. Pitch let go of the boy and backed away, Jack collapsed onto his knees and wrapped his trembling fingers around the dagger, slowly pulling it from his flesh, a feral snarl ripping through his teeth.

Pitch watched stoically as the boy dropped the red-glistening dagger into the snow and clutched his chest, huffing and puffing. The Winter Guardian's characteristic blue hoodie marred with dripping blood as a stream of black flowed from the wound.

"Embrace the pain, Jack." Pitch said evenly, "Embrace the fear: for it is all you have left."

Jack opened his palm so see the extent of the damage and upon his snowy white skin was a sheen layer of crimson red. Jack looked down to see that the wave of black had spread to cover his entire torso. And he felt inside too: the fiery pain of losing his staff had numbed only to grow into a brutal, cold, suffocating and unyielding _terror_. It devoured every thought and feeling that Jack ever had. It covered his memories under a sheet of darkness and it threatened to make him forget who he was. Jack felt the breath leave him as he crumpled into the snow, pulling his legs closer to him as he tried to hold on to what was left.

"Let the fear consume you, Jack." The Nightmare King encouraged, "Let it devour your mind, and …"

The Winter Prince's world darkened then, his once bright lake dimmed into all most nothing. It closed in on him: but he couldn't allow it to, he will not let the darkness swallow him up –

He will not give up –

He will not –

Will not –

"…surrender, Jack Frost: surrender and become my _Fearling Prince_."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! For readers who have been following me for a while, I hope you noticed that the last chapter I posted was moved so that it was the first chapter in the series. It was called "Snowdrop: Prelude." Just so everyone knows. I believe I have ironed out most of the kinks when it comes to the minor details of where I want the arcs to go and such, so it should be relative smooth sailing from here on out!

I would also like to make a special thank you to those who have currently followed, favourited, and reviewed the story: your compliments and actions make me extremely happy.

Thank you so much for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy the journey!

Cordially,  
_Eirene_

**Please favourite, follow, and review!**


	7. Nightmares Arc - Roses

**Disclaimer:** This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians and The Guardians of Childhood which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation and William Joyce respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

_I'm choked up and I can't even breathe_

_Time goes by but it's no use_

_Please heal my heart so I can smile a little_

– T-ara & The Seeya & Speed & 5 Dolls

* * *

Eau De Vie – Shiki "Rouge" OST

* * *

Tales – Nightmares Arc  
Chapter 2: Roses Are Red, His Blood is Too  
March 5th, 2014

She came to Burgess in the Winter: to surprise him. The weather was mild, warm and soft; filled with small snowflakes falling gently from the clouds. It was dawn when she came, when the flowers awakening and begin to bloom. She landed quietly on the right-hand side of his like, landing into the snow with her bare feet with a soft crunch.

It was warmer than Lily expected, much warmer than she thought Jack would be comfortable with it being this time around. The snow underneath the soles of her feet melted quickly, becoming liquid at a rate she knew that the Winter Spirit would not approve of: he always said that snow needed to have the perfect consistency else snowballs would not hold their shape.

"Jack?" she called out, glancing around for the boy in question, "Jack. It's Lily!"

She frowned; he would have come to greet her now: there was no real way to surprise him. Maybe he wanted to play hide and seek.

"Oh Jack, you know I am terrible at hide and seek. Come out, Jack!" she sighed. Lily started to look for him anyway, dashing over to Jack's favourite tree to see if he had hidden around it.

"Jack, where are you?"

Suddenly something caught her eye.

A patch of vivid red amidst the blanket of pure white: a contrast so severe it hurt to see.

She squinted at it, attempting to focus her eyes on the sight. It nearly stopped the Flower Spirit's heart when she recognized a tuff of silvery-white hair and the all-too familiar blue sweater. She stepped cautiously towards the red.

"Jack?" she called quietly, her mind confused and her heart broken. Please, please say that her eyes are failing her. She blinked quickly; starting to take larger and faster steps towards the crimson red. Please, please say that it was just a joke – that he was just pranking her. Her steps quickly turned to running and then all out sprinting towards the red.

The sight did not change: no, it got clearer and sharper. The colours becoming more vibrant.

It was crimson red staining pure white.

Crimson red staining soft blue.

Crimson red staining her vision.

_His_ bright, crimson, red blood.

Jack lay in the middle of the pool of red, curled up on his side. His right arm loosely holding his sweater and his left lay sprawled beside him. He wasn't moving – barely _breathing._

"Jack!" she screamed, skidding to her knees into the scarlet snow. She gingerly turned the Guardian over onto his back. His head lolled to the side, his skin nearly blue and his lips ashen pale.

"Jack, Jack, open your eyes. Please. Please!" she cried, her voice cracking an octave higher under all the mental strain. She pressed her palm against his cheek and squeezed his left hand in her right.

No movement; his eyes remained shut.

Her eyes traveled down to his torso, she shrieked and turned her head away into the snow only seconds later. She focused her eyes on his broken staff, thrown carelessly into the snow beside him trying to not think about the tear in his hoodie, a large hole in the center of his chest where blood was streaming out and a wave of black was weaving in.

It was right over his heart.

Lily whimpered.

She quickly took a couple deep breaths before turning back to the wound and placed a trembling hand onto his chest. His blood was burning hot and when her fingers brushed against the filmy black substance, her world turned cold, black and numb as fear took her.

She snapped her wrist back, her breath coming in rapid gasps as she tried to calm down and think clearly. Something happened, a fight broke out and Jack lost, horrendously.

"He is bleeding, he's bleeding, _he is bleeding_" she mumbled rapidly.

"He's _dying."_

_No. No. Don't think like that. No._

Lily quickly shook her head and steeled her nerves.

Starch the bleeding, try to close the wound, get him help, and _make sure he keeps breathing_. Come on, she was the Flower Princess,make use of the title! She quickly stood up, muttering reassuring words to her unconscious Winter Prince as she went.

"I'm sorry, Jack, just wait a second. You'll be alright. I promise you will be alright."

She rushed over to a patch of clean snow and swiped it all away to reveal a patch of dark soil. She pressed her fingers against the dirt and called forth her powers, and when she lifted it away, there was a small stem of a plant growing from it. She leaned down quickly and breathed on it. The plant grew and grew until it was large bush with tiny white flowers and bunches of black coloured berries: an Elderberry plant – used as a poultice to stop the bleeding.

She quickly plucked the berries from the bush. Running back to Jack, she crushed the berries between her fingers and scooped up a handful of clean snow to combined the two together before pulling out a handkerchief and putting her crudely made poultice into it. She folded the white-staining-purple handkerchief into a neat square and pressed it into Jack's wound, praying that the flower will starch the bleeding quickly.

She didn't even notice, when she returned, that the waves of black within Jack's chest disappeared, burrowing deeper into his flesh and winding its way around his body and into his head.

She quickly tore off the hem of her skirt and lifted Jack's torso into her arms before wrapping the piece of fabric around his frame to hold her makeshift poultice to the wound. She lowered his head into her lap before checking to see if there was any more damage done.

"Stay with me, Jack. Don't leave me now." She whispered.

Lily knew that she needed to get Jack help, but where is the closest place? April does not have the skills or the heart to deal with this and Calla was an ocean away.

But Nicolas Saint North…. He would be relatively closer – provided that she makes the journey straight north and then down to Siberia… Lily quickly grabbed both halves of the Winter Spirit's broken staff and tied them to the belt-loop of her skirt before reaching down and pulling the unconscious boy up. She pulled his right arm over her shoulder and held onto his torso with her left. The additional weight will slow her down and strain her wings – but nothing else mattered anymore.

"Hang on, Jack. You'll be okay."

She tore into Nicolas Saint North's Workshop, collapsing onto the beautiful red rug, panting. Nicolas snapped upright from his documents just to see a flash of white crash through a window and land in a heap on the ground. He quickly got up and called for the Yetis – quickly figuring that something is seriously wrong.

He approached the heap to see that the white was a set of unfurled wings. The wings twitched and curled back, revealing a girl with pale blonde, wind-swept hair struggled to sit up, breathing heavily.

Ah, it was Jack's friend: Lily the Spring Spirit of Flowers.

"Lily, what brings you here –"

She lifted her wings off the ground and North saw that there was somebody with her.

Someone who was lying on his stomach and not moving: someone with snow-white hair and a frost-covered hoodie.

Jack.

North quickly knelt down and pulled Jack into his arms. The bandage around his chest was dyed red with blood – but for the most part dry. Lily pulled the staff from her waist then, presenting it to North as evidence of some sort of terrible event.

"What happened?"

"I don't know – I don't know, but he's been stabbed in the heart."

And finally North was able to see her face. Her lips were cracked and bleeding, her eyes bloodshot red, her skin dry and cracked, and a streak of dried tears running down either side her cheeks.

"Go pull the Aurora, Lily. I get him to infirmary."

"Will he be –"

"He will be fine."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Or will he? Hello everyone! Hope you are all having a fabulous December day! I just wanted to take the time to thank those who have commented, followed, and favourited the story thus far! Your feedback is most welcome and I hope you enjoying the content!

To **Amaryllis**: I also liked my old summary for the story, but I thought the amount of quotation marks would clutter it and make it difficult to read. Do you think I should go back to it?

**Please follow, favourite, and review!**

Cordially,

_EireneHarmonia_


	8. Nightmares Arc - Leave

Disclaimer: This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians and The Guardians of Childhood which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation and William Joyce respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

_Death was in that poisonous wave_

_And in its gulf a fitting grave_

_For him who thence could solace bring_

_To his lone imagining-_

_Whose solitary soul could make_

_An Eden of that dim lake_

– Edgar Allan Poe_._

* * *

Regret – Le Portrait De Petite Cosette OST

* * *

Tales – Nightmares Arc  
Chapter 3: Leave Me Cold

He cannot remember what happened. How did he get here? Was he even awake?

His chest burned – each breath was a struggle, the scorching heat threatened to take over every thought and obliterate his identity. He could feel an overwhelming terror taking form within him beginning exactly where the burning originated from and it suffocated him underneath its cruel grasp. His mind told him to keep going, to keep breathing – to think beyond the agony, yet his body was crying, begging for him to give up – to stop and surrender, for there will be no end to the pain.

Was he dying then? Is this what death feels like? He cannot remember.

Or can he?

He thought he experienced dying once before, so very long ago.

_"Jack!"_

_"Jack, I'm scared!"_

_I was too. I was too, Emma. I was scared of losing you._

But then, he felt another kind of terror: the terror and fear and pain of drowning. He remembered water filling his lungs – the burning of his throat and the absolute frozen chills of the water around him. He remembered his mind telling him to keep swimming – to struggle – to breathe. But his body was tired, frigid cold, and beaten.

_I am scared._

He heart threatened to burst out of his chest, his lungs screaming for reprieve. He wanted to scream, to cry.

_Let it be over._

And it was. A benevolent darkness closed in on his mind, slowing his thrashing heart and calming his thoughts, sending him into the blissful Oblivion.

What about now? Where is that beautiful and merciful darkness when he needed it most? Where was the end to his consciousness when the terror loomed over the distance, attempting to drive him to the point of insanity?

Images flashed behind his eyes, hazy forms of the people closest and dearest to him. They materialized behind his eyes, beckoning him to come with their silent laughter and words.

Emma, she ran to him from a vibrant field of grass. She reached out for him, laughing as she encouraged him to follow.

North, he sat behind the desk in his vividly red decorated office. When North looked up to see Jack, he clutched his stomach, chuckling while saying something.

Tooth, she spiraled up the towers of her beautiful place rapidly dashed around as she ordered her Tooth Fairies. She turned to him then, giving him a bright smile and bubbly smile.

Bunny, he sat on his hind legs, holding a paintbrush and egg between his fingers. He turned to snap some sarcastic but harmless remark at Jack before returning to his work.

Sandy, he floated down from the calming night sky, waving to Jack with both arms before the flashing pictures above his head started.

Lily, she appeared from a meadow of freshly blooming flowers, smiling sweetly before handing him a blooming pink peony **(1)**.

He reached out for each of them with steady hands, knowing that they would do anything to for him: that they would be able to stop the pain. But then they all disappeared. One by one, they turned their backs on him and dissipated in a puff of black smoke.

_No, no._

He tried calling out to them, reaching out to catch them, screaming for them not to leave him. But it was no use. He was left alone again, in the silence without his family. He fell to his knees, crumbling to the ground in despair as his clutched his chest in a different kind of pain: the pain of solitude.

But suddenly there was one more.

Pitch.

His image formed slowly within a swirl of lingering black; his face expressing great pity, his arms open as if to welcome Jack into his embrace. Jack glanced up, his eyes glassy with almost-tears and his mind caught in absolute turmoil.

"Does it hurt, Jack?" Pitch asked his voice barely audible. "Knowing that they cannot help you? That they will not help you?"

Jack opened his mouth, his voice raspy and soft, "Why?"

"They don't love you Jack, they don't need you." Pitch answered. Jack folded in on himself, hugging his arms as he tried hold back the storm of grief. If he could handle 300 years of being alone, why does it hurt so much now?

"I can end the pain, Jack." Pitch whispered. Jack snapped his head back to up Pitch. "Don't you want it to stop?" Pitch offered Jack his hand. The tormented boy stared vacantly at it.

"Come, Jack. You don't have to keep doing this. I can offer you salvation."

And Jack felt it: an escape route, a creeping darkness on the edge of his mind. It offered freedom – a way out of this looming and terrifying and desolate situation, and it all stemmed from Pitch Black. And despite his near delirious state of mind, Jack knew that accepting help from Pitch Black was wrong, for there will always be a catch – a payment that he will owe the Nightmare King. But he yearned for it.

So Jack reached out for Pitch's open palm with quivering fingers. When the boy's pale hand was within reach, Pitch wrapped his lanky fingers around it, pulling him close and enveloping him in an embrace, stroking his silvery-white hair.

And suddenly, the pain stopped. The agony dissolved in a swirl of black as the terror in his mind numbed to a dull throb. Tears fell from Jack's eyes as relief took him and he clung even closer to Pitch's robes.

"There, there." Pitch cooed, "Give it all up, Jack, and you will never hurt again."

So Jack stopped all his struggles, embracing the nostalgic and forgiving Oblivion and surrendered, closing his eyes as darkness folded in upon his mind.

Pitch's overwhelming darkness took the boy then, growing and growing before it encased him in its black shadow. Above the fading Winter Spirit, the Nightmare King grinned.

He had won.

* * *

(1) Peony: In _Hanakotoba,_ the Japanese language of flowers,it means bravery.

* * *

** Author's Note: **Guys… would I be asking too much for some more reviews? Please? I really want to know if you guys enjoy what I am putting out or not. I would love some feedback!

In addition to that, I watched Disney's _Frozen_ the other day…. You guys can probably guess what I was thinking… hmmm… Jack Frost and Elsa? It's a perfect match! So check out my other fanfiction, _Ouvertüre in Snow,_ which is a cross-over between _Rise of the Guardians_ and _Frozen_. I hope you guys enjoy that one as well!

Cordially,

_EireneHarmonia_

**Please follow, favourite, and review! (especially review…please?) **


	9. Nightmares Arc - When

Disclaimer: This work of fan fiction uses characters from Rise of the Guardians and The Guardians of Childhood which are trademarked by DreamWorks Animation and William Joyce respectively. The author of this story claims no ownership over them. The story the author is telling is of her own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of the canon storyline. This story is made for entertainment purposes only. The author is not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

_When will things be okay?_

_When will the sun rise again?_

_Are all farewells this painful to death? _

– T-ara & The Seeya & Speed & 5 Dolls

* * *

Painkiller – T-ara & The Seeya & Speed & 5 Dolls

* * *

Tales – Nightmares Arc  
Chapter 4: When His Heart Stopped Beating  
March 7th, 2014

_When he was fighting for his life, she was there._

"Lily – stop the bleeding." North ordered, throwing her a white towel as soon as she slammed into the infirmary. She caught it and rushed to the fading Winter Prince's side, pressing a cloth to his bare chest – North had ripped Jack's hoodie open.

"Phil, get me gloves." North continued to command, pointing to each Yeti as they came into the room.

"George, I need needle and thread – we need to stitch wound back together. Will, get bandages and gauze. Steven, go meet others when they arrive, tell them what happened."

"Something went through his heart," Lily whispered, peeling back the red-stained cloth to peek at the wound.

"Yes." North grimly replied, "Went through a ventricle I think: we cannot open the wound further to seal heart. Jack needs to heal it himself. We can only close wound on flesh to encourage faster healing."

_When his breathing slowed, she was there._

She sat beside him, pressing the towel to his chest and trying to hold back her tears.

The door burst open again as Bunnymund stormed in, breathing heavily with a fiery look on his face.

"How is he?"

"Bunnymund, take over Lily's job. I need her help."

"What do you need me to do?" she asked, afraid to leave Jack's side but knowing that she needed too.

"You need to formulate a concoction to speed up healing. As this rate, Jack's body can't do it alone."

"B-but the plants I need can't be grown fast enough."

"Do you have any pre-grown?" Bunnymund asked.

"In- in Sweden, yes."

"Go then," North cried, tossing her two snow globes from the side table. "Get to the castle, grab what you need and come back quickly."

She nodded and murmured her destination before smashing it to the ground.

She disappeared seconds later.

"North, you'd better hurry." Bunnymund grunted, "the bloke's pulse is weak."

George handed North the threaded needle just as North snapped the surgeon's gloves in place. He took the needle and knelt beside the white-haired boy, beginning to stitch the wound closed.

Bunnymund sat on the other side, making quick work of following North's curt orders of wiping the blood away.

_When he took his last breath, she wasn't there._

Tooth and Sandy burst into the room then, she was fluttering nervously while Sandy floated in with a grim look, glancing at the broken staff that lying haphazardly in a corner.

"How is he?"

Bunnymund suddenly froze and snapped his head up to look at North: his ears twitched as the all too familiar but faint beating had stopped.

Jack's heart had stopped.

"CPR, now!"

But to no avail. Jack's heart would not beat on its own.

Silence.

They all stood still.

As if waiting for the boy to somehow, suddenly, get up and start laughing.

Lily came through the snow globe's portal then, with her arms full with a bouquet of medical herbs, blossoms, and several vials of colourful liquid.

"I need a mortar and pestle, and-and a boiling pot of water, and –"

She suddenly realized that everyone has stopped.

That Sandy was staring numbly at a wall.

That Bunnymund and North stood motionless by his bedside with blank looks on their faces.

That Toothiana was sobbing relentlessly at the foot of his bed.

That Jack Frost had stopped breathing.

_When his heart stopped beating, she was there._

Everything dropped from her hands, the bouquet scattering on the ground and the vials rolling away. She felt tears streamed down her face – too numb to start sobbing.

Bunnymund began kicking and punching a wall, screaming in frustration. She didn't even flinch: her mind was detached from her body.

She dropped to her knees, crushing her flowers beneath her.

But she didn't care – for her heart was gone.

Just as he was.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Am I being cruel? All of the chapters in this arc thus far are so depressing with Jack half-dead every time. And this is short chapter too, I know. But it isn't the end of this arc! I won't leave you guys hanging with such a sad ending, I promise. =D

I hope you guys enjoyed it thus far. Thank you to:

**Breezy Days, Yuki-sama12, Amaryllis, Guest, and Primadonnagirl8 **

for reviewing the story thus far! Your comments and support really mean the absolute world to me. If you guys have any questions (or you pick up really stupid spelling or grammar errors) feel free to ask or tell! I'll respond as soon as possible!

Until next time!

**Please favourite, follow, and review! **

Cordially,

_EireneHarmonia_


End file.
